bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hakuda (LordGalvatron)
Sōzōshin |tblcolor = |textcolor = white }} Hakuda (白打, "Ghost Strikes") is an unarmed combat martial art and one of the four fields of combat encompassed by the Zankensoki. As opposed to Zanjutsu, where the practitioner wields a fragment of their soul as a spiritual weapon, Hakuda focuses on the use of one's own body as the weapon. This versatile martial art involves the use of high-speed taijutsu (体術, "Body Skill") as a means of combat. Overview Hakuda is an ancient and complex . This sophisticated unarmed combat system arose owing to the intrinsic capacity of trained spiritual beings to overcome the greatest of obstacles without the necessity to wield a weapon. There exist 108 kata (型, "form"). Each consists of several dozen precisely executed moves. These well-defined though flexible sequences serve to polish technique as well as maintain perfect balance. In battle, any single kata may be considered a complete fighting system. While Hakuda seems focussed predominantly upon hard technique, that is direct exertion of force, examples of soft technique, moves that strive to exploit and redirect the enemy's force to one's disadvantage, are also present to round-up the comprehensive moveset. Ultimately, it depends upon the practitioner to select appropriate moves to meet any challenge they may encounter on a battlefield. With the abundance of different moves and sometimes immense discrepancies in terms of skill and power of the fighters involved, any single technique can prove useful under the right circumstances. Moves are but the most basic element of Hakuda, however. The concept of aiki (合気, "harmony") is an important philosophical notion that dictates the unarmed combatant ought to adapt to the opponent on physical, mental and spiritual levels alike. This profound attunement is then exploited to overcome the enemy, whether through perseverance, subjugation or destruction. Furthermore, the clash between any two or more warriors is also a matter of their senki (戦気, "martial spirit"). Whoever boasts greater resolve in a competition of wills might gain a distinct advantage or even crush the enemy with only token resistance. Combat philosophy and proper attitude are essential to guide the body in the most effective manner possible. Naturally, physical conditioning constitutes another crucial aspect of Hakuda. Practitioners perform strenuous supplementary exercises designed to improve physical strength, durability, stamina, agility, muscle coordination and stress management. Devoted Hakuda adepts might become veritable juggernauts of impressive physical capacity. Nevertheless, the corporeal is but an element next to the metaphysical. Unarmed combat adherents are taught to harness their internal as well as mould and control . Augmented as such, their ostensibly physical strikes obtain magnitude and properties sufficient to contend with the more elaborate displays of the power of a spiritual entity, such as Kidō. The core tenets of Hakuda are versatile enough to be of use to those who prefer other means of combat yet want to remain in excellent condition regardless, Zanjutsu adepts in particular. More than that, while optional, Hohō is an extremely valuable skillset of advanced mobility techniques which greatly benefit any prospective Hakuda expert and master. Moves *' ' (荒れ, "Hailstorm"): A series of lightning-fast punches which cause aggravating damage. *' ' (頭亀裂, "Head-crush"): A strong headbutt performed with a motion of the entire upper body for increased power. *'Bōkun' (暴君, "Tyrant"): Highly powerful stomp that may cause a minor earthquake due to the sheer exertion of strength and spiritual pressure. *'Chirima' (塵魔, "Dust Devil"): The practitioner jumps upward and rotates quickly to perform a roundhouse kick to the enemy's face. *'Dantō' (断頭, "Beheading"): A mid-air scissor kick where the user leaps at the opponent and moves one's legs in a shearing motion that is used to grab the enemy's neck and force them to the ground with a twist of the body. Sometimes the strength of the twist is sufficient to snap the target's neck outright. *'Hōdan' (砲弾, "Cannonball"): Devastating charge employed with the use of superhuman strength to boost the momentum. *'Hōfuku' (報復, "Retribution"): First, the practitioner evades an attack by slanting backward. Then, one continues the motion in a backflip. Consequently, the practitioner employs the momentum of the manoeuvre to power an upward kick to the opponent's chin. *' ' (一骨, "Single Bone"): A very powerful hit that combines substantial physical strength and focussed exertion of spiritual pressure to cause grievous damage. **' ' (双骨, "Double Bone"): Two simultaneous chambered punches are performed to cripple or outright destroy the target. *' ' (風車, "Windmill"): The user throws their body into the air and performs an upward shearing motion to deliver a powerful kick. *'Keibetsu' (軽蔑, "Contempt"): This atypical attack involves an outward swing of the arm to strike the opponent's face with the back of the user's hand. Whilst not as damaging as a regular punch the move is usually abrupt and may stun the enemy. *'Kikori' (木こり, "Feller"): First, the user causes the opponent to trip with a swift low swing of one's leg. Immediately afterward, the user strikes the unbalanced opponent to the chest with a strong straight punch to take advantage of the reduced ability to protect oneself. *'Kirikabu' (切り株, "Stump"): Under certain circumstances the ability to perform an ordinary punch may be hindered. Thus, the practitioner may employ an elbow strike instead to quickly deal considerable damage despite the relative lack of room. *'Kōwa' (講和, "Pacification"): A potent uppercut that targets the enemy's solar plexus or chin. The punch is often strong enough to briefly stun the opponent which is ample opportunity to continue a relentless assault. *'Mabiki' (間引き, "Culling"): A strike to the ground which unleashes a potent shockwave of compressed spiritual pressure. The technique can deflect or strike down a number of targets within the user's vicinity. *'Nagareboshi' (流れ星, "Falling Star"): The user performs a somersault whilst in the middle of a leap. One extends a leg during the revolution to deliver a powerful downward kick that exploits the momentum of the manoeuvre''Phantom Ascent, The Shields of Soul Society. *' ' (雷王拳, "''Thunder King Fist"): The practitioner pins down the enemy and performs a series of high-speed punches with both arms. The effects of this technique may be devastating not only to the opponent but the surroundings as well. *' ' (落葉, "Falling Leaf"): A mid-air spinning kick used whilst the practitioner is descending upon the opponent. Might be performed repeatedly in rapid succession. *'Ryūsei' (流星, "Meteor"): The move consists of a semi-circular overhand that employs the body weight to empower the punch. *'Seifuku' (征服, "Subjugation"): Whilst the enemy is performing an attack, whether a sword thrust or a punch, the practitioner deflects that attack with one arm and uses the other to grab the back of the enemy's head. Then, the practitioner may force them to the ground to either incapacitate the opponent or inflict considerable damage to one's face. *'Teko' (梃, "Lever"): The practitioner folds the dominant arm and places the off-hand on the clenched fist to power a straight elbow strike usually to the adversary's face. Such an attack can easily break the nose of an unprotected person. *' ' (鉄掌, "Iron Palm"): A powerful downward open palm strike which inflicts severe damage. *'Tobigeri' (飛び蹴り, "Jump Kick"): A simple technique consisting of the user plunging at the enemy with one leg stretched forward, utilising the impetus to empower the kick. *' ' (撞指, "Thrust Fingers"): The practitioner thrusts the index and middle finger of one hand and exerts one's spiritual pressure to push back the opponent. Advanced Techniques Notable Practitioners Trivia *Similarly to his interpretation of Zanjutsu, the author of this article prefers to view Hakuda as a complex rather than a collection of distinct martial arts. References Category:Ability Category:Hakuda